


Mirror of Paths Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Harry, Drarry, Gryffindor!Harry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mentor!Voldemort, Slytherin!Harry, h/d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: It's the start of sixth year and Harry is consumed by regrets and frustrations - feeling utterly unprepared for his supposed destiny as 'savior of the wizarding world', now that he finally knows the truth about the Prophecy. He can't help but wish that he'd taken his studies more seriously in the previous five years, and wonders how much more prepared he'd be, if he had. Then he learns about a lost artifact called the Mirror of Paths that offers one the opportunity to both see what they would have been like, had they taken a different path, but also gain the knowledge of this alternate version of themselves. Hoping to gain the knowledge from a Harry Potter, sorted into Ravenclaw, he goes after it. But the mirror doesn't let you choose what you want - it chooses for you and the Harry he meets in the Mirror is a Harry Potter that accepted the Hat's first verdict and went into Slytherin.Harry gains his counterparts knowledge, but he seems to gain a lot more than he bargained for. Just what unforeseen consequences will arise from his rash action? - Warning - story discontinued.





	Mirror of Paths Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror of Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520113) by [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy). 



> I enjoyed this story and thought I'd make a cover to show my appreciation.  
> The story is DISCONTINUED but up for ADOPTION!!!  
> Those with the talent to write and sitting with a bit of writer's block might find this a great opportunity to try something else till the juices flow for your own stories. This is such a fantastic story that deserves and ending...  
> It has a LOT of potential to become a GREAT story... (It's already awesome as is, but yeah...)
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
